Rouge the Bat
Rouge the Bat (ルージュ・ザ・バット, Rūju za Batto) is an 18 year old bat that is a jewel thief, part-time government agent (working for G.U.N.), and self-proclaimed treasure hunter who plans to make all the gems and treasures of the world hers. Her current jewel obsessions are the Master Emerald and Chaos Emeralds. Her voluptuous and daring attitude turns any man's head. Her policy though is that duty comes first, but she has big interest in jewels. Her figure, speech and behavior masks her true identity. Rouge has a crush on Knuckles the Echidna, but keeps secret. Rouge the Bat is very secretive about everything, and very little has actually ever been disclosed about her. Rouge the Bat does have allies, such as Shadow the Hedgehog and Topaz from G.U.N. It wasn't until after a while that Rouge and Topaz actually became close friends. She is one of G.U.N.'s top agents. She battled against the Metal Heads with Eggman and Silver Sonic. After the battle against the Metal Heads she joins the good side and being one of the heroes of the series. Appearance :Voice actor: Caren Manuel (English), Rumi Ochiai (Japanese) Rouge is an orangeish tan bat with white hair/fur. She has aqua blue eyes with powder blue eyeshadow long eyelashes and wears a skintight black body suit with a large pink heart-shaped breast plate, long white gloves, and white thigh-high boots with pink hearts on the toes. Her boots have metal heels and soles. Whatever she stomps on would have some serious impact. In Sonic Heroes arc, she wore a different outfit with similar color schemes and heart-shaped details. In Sonic Riders arc, she wore black sports top with white trim (low cut, of course), black flared trousers with a white floral design on the lower leg, magneta and white sports shoes with yellow accents and elbow-length gloves with magneta cuffs and yellow trim over where her wrist would be. Her height is 110 cm (3 ft 7 in), weight is 35 kg pounds to 39 kg pounds. Gallery File:Sonicx_rouge2.png|Rouge promo artwork #1 File:Sonicx rouge3.png|Rouge promo artwork #2 File:Sonicx_rouge4.png|Rouge promo artwork #3 File:Sonicx_rouge5.png|Rouge promo artwork #4 File:Sonicx_rouge6.png|Rouge promo artwork #5 File:009rouge.jpg|Rouge's look when she sees jewels or money. File:Sonic-free-riders-signature.png|Rouge in the Riders Saga. Personality Rouge is a strong-minded young woman, a fearless, treasure hunting, ambitious, independent, flirty, greedy, ruthless, calculating narcissist who most people see as only caring for herself and her gems. Rouge is sassy, cheeky and somewhat playful which can be fun or even annoying for the other characters of the series, especially Knuckles. She has a lot of pride and starts to fight dirty when facing a superior opponent, such as Knuckles (when it comes to power) or Tails (when it comes to flight). She can also show a bashful side, such as the time Knuckles saved her life from falling into plasma and became very embarrassed before disguising it. Rouge is also at times a government spy who works for her own good. Rouge has a great obsession for jewels or even anything else that shines or glitters. She has been known to seduce people with her attractiveness to get what she wants (such as kissing Tails). However, she has, on occasion, shown that she can be heroic. Such as, she helped to save the planet, she stopped Shadow the Hedgehog and E-123 Omega from killing each other, and is seen battling Chaotix and Sonic as liabilities to her quest to finding Dr. Eggman's supposed hidden treasure room. She seem to have a sense of hospitality, when Shadow was injured and needed a place to stay, Rouge helped him. She did other laudable things, such as rescuing a Chaos Emerald from the doomed mainframe, destroying the evil monster Black Bull, and assisting Shadow in defeating Black Doomas well as showing concern for Shadow's welfare. Recently, she has been becoming less selfish, as can be seen by her actions towards Shadow or those who have known her. Nonetheless, Rouge still have other people and friends she cares about, other than herself. Relationships Friends/Allies *Shadow the Hedgehog (best friend) *E-123 Omega (close friend) *Knuckles the Echidna (also a rival) *Sonic the Hedgehog *Tails the Fox (also a rival) *Silver the Hedgehog *Amy the Hedgehog (also a rival) *Blaze the Cat (also a rival) *G.U.N. **Topaz *Christopher Thorndyke *Molly *Cosmo the Seedrian *Ash Ketchum *Misty *Tracey Sketchit *Brock *Samuel Oak *May *Max *Dawn Rivals *Knuckles the Echidna *Wave the Swallow *Amy the Hedgehog *Tails the Fox *Blaze the Cat *Jessie (Rival in jewelry and treasure) Enemies *Dr. Eggman *Black Arms *Mephiles the Dark *Team Rocket **Jessie **James **Mewoth **Giovanni Abilities and Powers History Past Synopsis Category:Bat Category:Female Category:G.U.N. Category:Fly Type Characters Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Category:Sonic characters